Workplaces and activities may require various physical movements and positions. For example, factory jobs often necessitate that a subject (e.g., a worker) perform repetitive tasks. The worker may also be required to get into various body positions and/or apply forces to certain body parts. The worker can be tasked to lift objects, assemble overhead components, and other physical tasks. Repetitive tasks can lead to physical discomfort resulting from pain, injuries, or the like and can result in lost productivity, lost revenue, added health care, and other costs.
Various ergonomics solutions can be implemented to improve comfort, health, safety, and productivity. These solutions typically involve an analysis of postures of a subject while performing tasks. For example, an ergonomist can be deployed on the factory floor to visually observe the postures to determine ergonomic conditions associated with performing the tasks and to suggest alternatives based on the ergonomic conditions. In this example, the success of the solution may be improved by providing proper training to the ergonomist and by increasing the number of deployed ergonomists.